Electric Beginning
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Kelanjutan kisah Kyuubi dan Shion. Sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka, pelan-pelan hidup Kyuubi berubah 180 derajad menjadi sinetron yang biasa mama Kushina tonton. Dan parahnya lagi, hal itu menyeret Sai yang juga sahabatnya sekaligus leader di band Iris. Jadi.. Siapa yang akan di pilih Shion?
1. Star Beginning

_**Electric Beginning**_

_**Story © Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, Typo, gajeness, humor garing seperti kerupuk melempem dan segala macam yang tidak tertuliskan disini**_

_**Ini adalah side story dari 'Electric Shock!' namun dengan tokoh utama yang berbeda dengan yang ada di ES. Jika reader penasaran dengan kelanjutan kisah NaruHina dkk, silahkan menunggu sequelnya yang sedang on the way di buat :D**_

_**Kisah ini adalah rangkaian kisah ES yang Mei beri nama 'Electric Series'. Silahkan menebak siapa kira-kira yang akan Mei jadikan sebagai tokoh utama di sini ^^**_

_**Hope you like this story ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_You're getting this feeling_

_You're tremblig inside_

_How long you will you merely steal glance at me?_

_Tell me your toughts_

_I mean stop pretending you know nothing_

_Just as your heart is saying to you_

(_**Take My Hand - IU**_)

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Konser Iris kali seperti biasanya, sukses membuat semua fans menjerit-jerit karena penampilan mereka yang memukau. Yaah~ meskipun para fans tidak terlalu menyadari jika Sai tersenyum dengan senyum palsunya lagi.

Mau di apain lagi, nama juga patah hati.. *langsung di tatap Sai si author karena mengingatkan kenangan lama*

(Ehm.. bagi yang malas baca ES, author kasih gambaran singkat deh. Dulu Sai sempat pacaran sama Ino, tapi karena Ino menerima Sai lantaran sedang patah hati sama Gaara pada akhirnya hubungan mereka tidaak bertahan lama. Apalagi saat pernikahan Naruto, adik Kyuubi di langsungkan, Sai melihat jika Gaara menyatakan cintanya pada Ino dengan buket mawar pengantin yang di lempar Hinata. Masih penasaran? Silahkan baca ES sendiri.. #plakk)

"Sai, ayo kita _**party**_.."ajak Chouji yang di jawab gelengan oleh Sai

"kalau _**party**_-nya ada _**Jack D**_, boleh juga.."jawab Shino yang membuat Sai melotot. Yang benar saja, sejak kapan Shino yang pencinta serangga mendadak jadi _**alkoholic**_? Mana langsung ngajakin minum _**Jack D**_. Benar-benar..

Sai memengang kepalanya yang pening karena keributan yang di timbulkan Chouji dan Shino yang memutuskan _**party**_ di bar mana. Sai memutuskan untuk menyuruh Kyu mendiamkan dua manusia itu dan baru menyadari jika Kyu tidak ada di antara mereka.

"Kyu mana?"tanya Sai yang sontak membuat Shino dan Chouji berhenti dari perdebatannya

"kau tidak sadar jika Kyu sudah meninggalkan kita sejak tadi?"tanya Chouji yang di jawab gelengan oleh Sai.

_**Oh, c'mon**_ Sai. Kenapa kau pelit sekali sekedar untuk mengatakan '_iya_' atau '_tidak_'? memangnya patah hati buat Sai malas mengeluarkan suara ya? #jlebb

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Oke, sekarang kita cariin saatu orang waras (emang yang lain nggak waras?) *_di __**deathglare**__ chara lain_* di band Iris selain Sai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Kyuubi a.k.a Kyu? Dan Kyu sedang berada di depan salah satu cafe yang cukup terkenal. Sepertinya dia menunggu seseorang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, orang yang di tunggunya keluar dari cafe dan Kyu segera menurunkan jendela mobilnya dan mengklakson orang itu.

"naik"perintah Kyu yang membuat orang itu terbengong sesaat dan membuat Kyu menghela nafas. "apa aku perlu menyeretmu masuk, Shion?"

Sadar siapa yang ada di depannya, orang yang bernama Shion itu segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan tidak lama kemudian, mobil mereka sudah berbaur dengan mobil lainnya di jalanan Tokyo.

_**Wait**_... kenapa Kyu mendadak jadi supir antar jemput Shion? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

(_**flashback on**_)

Inget kejadian di taman sehari sebelum pernikahan NaruHina? Kalau tidak ingat, silahkan baca ES chapter terakhir :p

Waktu itu Kyu kan tidak sengaja nabrak Shion dan ternyata kaki Shion terkilir. Karena merasa bersalah, pada akhirnya Kyu bawa Shion ke dokter kenalannya yang memang kebetulan jaraknya tidak jauh dari taman.

Dan karena Shion merasa merepotkan Kyu, pada akhirnya terus menerus minta maaf dan bertanya apa yang harus di lakukan Shion. Awalnya Kyu tidak mau ambil pusing dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shion itu. Tapi beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Kyu malah mendapatkan telepon dari seseorang yang tidak dia kenali.

"halo.."suara bass Kyu sempat membuat Shion _**speechless**_ sesaat. Karena tidak menjawab, Kyu berniat menutup telepon. Untung saja Shion segera bersuara.

"_umm.. ini Namikaze Kyuubi?_"tanya Shion ragu-ragu

"ya dan ini siapa?"

"_i-ini aku, orang yang kau tolong di taman waktu itu.._"

"bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan nomer hp-ku?"

"_aku bertanya pada dokter yang merawatku waktu itu.._"

'_**Sasori.. kau tidak akan selamat setelah konserku selesai..**_'gumam Kyu kesal, lalu menghela nafas sebelum menjawab orang yang sedang meneleponnya.

"lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"_a-aku masih berhutang budi padamu. Jadi aku~_"

"sudah kukatakan jika aku melakukannya karena memang salahku. Kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan, aku tutup teleponnya.."

"_jangan!_"jerit Shion yang membuat telinga Kyu berdengung. _**Oh kami sama**_, apa ini cobaan untuk Kyu? "_ma-maaf. Maksudku, apa malam ini kau sibuk?_"

"tergantung. Memangnya kenapa?"

"_mu-mungkin kita bisa bertemu dan membahas semuanya.._"

Kyu menggerlingkan matanya dengan malas, "baiklah, di mana?"

"_bagaimana jika di book cafe? Tapi mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat sampai ke sana karena kerja sambilanku di cafe.._"

"cafe apa?"

"_eh? Book cafe?_"

"cafemu bekerja. Aku akan menjemputmu.."

"_ta-tapi~_"

"aku memaksa. Berikan alamatnya padaku sekarang.."

"_ba-baik. Aku akan mengirimkannya ke hp-mu nanti.._"

"Kyu, sebaiknya kau mulai bersiap-siap.."panggil Obito yang sedetik kemudian heran melihat Kyu sedang menelepon seseorang. Padahal biasanya Kyu paling tidak suka berteleponan lama-lama dengan orang lain, pengecualian untuk Kushina sang mama Kyu.

"_a-apa aku mengaggumu?_"tanya Shion tidak enak

"begitulah.."jawab Kyu singkat. "nanti aku hubungi lagi jika sudah sampai.."

"_baik.._"ucap Shion agak ragu, "_umm.. semoga konsernya sukses_"

"ya"jawab Kyu sekenanya lalu menutup teleponnya, dan mendapati Obito menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Wah~ alamat nih..

"ehm. Tidak kusangka orang segalak kau bisa juga punya pacar.."goda Obito yang tidak di pedulikan oleh Kyu karena mengambil bass miliknya dan menyetelnya. Obito yang merasa di kacangin, tentu kesal dan masih berusaha membuat Kyu kesal serta melupakan fakta bagaimana mengerikannya Kyu jika marah.

"aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rupa gadis yang dapat memenangkan hatimu itu. Apa dia secantik Tayuya?"ledek Obito yang membuat Kyu memutuskan senar bass miliknya saking kesalnya mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Obito

"ada tiga hal yang harus kau ketahui. Pertama, dia bukan pacarku. Kedua, jika kau bertanya tentang kecantikannya, dia jauh lebih baik dari Tayuya. Ketiga, jangan pernah sebut namanya di depanku. Mengerti?!"ucap Kyu sebal dan mengambil senar yang selalu siap sedia di tas miliknya dan dengan cekatan dia segera mengganti senar yang rusak tadi

Obito hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Kyuubi dan tidak menghiraukan _**deathglare**_ plus aura hitam dari Kyu. Dan Obito makin tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya saat tangan Kyu bergerak secepat kilat untuk menggapai hp miliknya yang berada di meja.

"ayolah, Kyu. Akui saja bahwa dia adalah pacarmu. Dengan begitu, aku akan berhenti menyebutkan namanya.."goda Obito saat Kyu meletakkan hp miliknya di tempat semula

"_**urusai!**_"

Untung saja Sai masuk ke ruangan dan menyelamatkan Kyu dari ledekan Obito lebih lanjut. Aah~ sepertinya Kyu harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sai dengan mentraktirnya makan malam.

(_**flashback end**_)

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mereka berdua sejak tadi hanya diam-diaman saja. Kyu yang mengenakan topi, syal dan kacamata yang di gunakan untuk menyamarkan penampilannya agar tidak mudah di kenali oleh fans.

Uwoo~ Kyu masih sayang nyawa dan sayang sama reputasinya. Siapa tahu nanti ada fans atau wartawan yang memotret mereka dan mengatakan jika mereka pacaran. _**Hell No!**_

"umm.. bagaimana konsermu?"ucap Shion memecah kesunyian. Sumpah, ini adalah momen ter-_**awkward**_ mereka

"baik"jawab Kyu sekenanya. "jadi apa yang ingin kau bahas.."

Shion segera merongoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan origami yang berbentuk bintang berjumlah sembilan. Kyu memandang origami itu dengan heran karena Shion menyodorkan padanya.

"ini untuk apa?"

"bintang permintaan.."jelas Shion sambil tersenyum, "karena kau selalu menolak menjawab setiap aku menanyakan bagaimana caraku untuk membalas budi padamu, jadi aku mempuyai ide ini. Setiap kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu, berikan satu bintangnya padaku. Selama aku bisa melakukannya, akan kulakukan.."

"kekana-kanakan.."komentar Kyu datar dan hal itu membuat ekspresi wajah Shion berubah. Dan untuk kali ini, Kyu peduli dengan orang lain selain keluarganya serta lebih menginginkan gadis yang ada di hadapannya untuk tersenyum seperti tadi, saat menjelaskan maksud bintangnya.

"eh?"ucap Shion bingung saat Kyu menyodorkan sebuah bintang berwarna kuning

"tersenyum"ucap Kyu dan melihat Shion menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "permintaan pertamaku padamu, tersenyum. Setiap bertemu denganku, kau harus selalu tersenyum.."

Meski Shion tidak terlalu paham dengan masudnya Kyu, dia tetap menurutinya dan tersenyum lebar. Kyu sih tidak memasang ekspresi apapun, tapi di dalam hati Kyu merasa lega.

Yeah~ gadis di depannya lebih cocok tersenyum dari pada wajah sedih seperti saat Kyu mengatakan bahwa tingkah Shon kekanak-kanakan.

Ehm, tahukah Kyu jika hidupmu mulai detik itu benar-benar akan memasuki dunia seperti sinetron yang biasa mama Kushina tonton? Mungkin itu adalah karma karena Kyu suka marah sama sang mama jika nonton sinetron.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola, Mei balik lagi dengan fanfic terbaru. Yang lama nanti Mei kerjakan kok, tapi sekarang Mei kebanyakan ide dengan cerita ini. Makanya harus sesegera mugkin di garap ceritanya :D**_

_**Err, mengenai nama Kyuubi di cerita ini, Mei sengaja pakai nama Kyu. Biar imut-imut gimana gitu *getoked Kyuubi***_

_**Semoga kita semua bisa memetik pelajaran dari fic di atas. Kalo menurut Mei sih intinya:**_

_**Jangan pernah marahin mama jika sedang nonton sinetron, ntar kisah percintaan kita sama seperti sinetron yang di tonton sama mama kita. Mending kalo sinetronya cuma satu episode kayak FTV, kalo sinetronnya sampe beratus-ratus episode bagaimana? (nah lo?)**_

_**Karena pair yang di gunakan masih sangat baru, makanya Mei buat grup 'Ruby & Amethyst' di facebook. Silahkan di cari jika berminat untuk bergabung atau add fb Mei untuk minta di masukin ke grup yang masih seumur kecambah ini.**_

_**Silahkan tinggalkan kesan, pesan atau apapunlah di kotak bernama review. Masih banyak tempat kosong kok untuk di isi :D**_


	2. Star 2 - Live Together

_**Electric Beginning**_

_**Story © Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, Typo, gajeness, humor garing seperti kerupuk melempem dan segala macam yang tidak tertuliskan disini**_

_**Ini adalah side story dari 'Electric Shock!' namun dengan tokoh utama yang berbeda dengan yang ada di ES. Jika reader penasaran dengan kelanjutan kisah NaruHina dkk, silahkan menunggu sequelnya yang sedang on the way di buat :D**_

_**Kisah ini adalah rangkaian kisah ES yang Mei beri nama 'Electric Series'. Silahkan menebak siapa kira-kira yang akan Mei jadikan sebagai tokoh utama di sini ^^**_

_**Hope you like this story ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Every time I happend to turn my head_

_I catch your eye_

_For sereval night_

_You keep appearing in my dream_

_All night long_

_How you torment me_

(_**Take My Hand - IU**_)

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Shion hampir mati kebosanan mendengarkan lagu itu. Di mana-mana dia selalu mendengarnya. Tidak di sekolah, di kereta dan bahkan di cafe tempatnya bekerja. Selalu saja lagu itu yang di putar. Hey, apa mereka tidak bosan menyetel lagu Iris terus menerus?

"oh ayolah Shion~ suara Sai dan Kyuubi memang bagus bukan? Jadi wajar saja kami selalu mendengarkannya.."jawab Sarah saat Shion protes karena terus menerus menyetel lagu Iris sepanjang jam istirahat

"sebagus apapun sebuah lagu, jika kau menyetelnya berulang-ulang tentu lama-lama juga bosan.."jawab Shion kesal dan melirik Konan, "betul tidak Konan?"

"hm.."jawab Konan sekenanya, masih asik membaca komik milik Shion

"kalian ini.."ucap Sarah dan berkaca pinggang, "kalau kau mencari dukungan pada Konan, tentu saja kau menang. Dia kan antis Iris.."

(bagi yang tidak tahu antis, antis adalah singkatan dari anti fans)

"memangnya apa bagusnya mereka? Mereka hanya modal tampang aja kok.."komentar Konan yang sudah selesai membaca komik

"siapa bilang? Suara mereka bagus kok, apalagi suara Sai dan Kyuubi. Tapi aku tetap memuja Sai.."balas Sarah sengit

Shion yang sadar dengan perdebatan Konan dan Sarah yang bisa memicu perang, akhirnya menengahi (atau lebih tepatnya berusaha mengalihkan topik). "bagaimana jika hari ini kita ke karoke? Kebetulan hari ini aku dapat libur dari cafe tempatku bekerja.."

"kau yang bayarin.."jawab Sarah dan Konan serempak yang membuat Shion _**sweatdrop**_. Kadang bingung kenapa I-Lo (sebutan fans Iris) seperti Sarah bisa sahabatan dengan antis seperti Konan.

_**Well**_, biarkanlah _**kami-sama**_ saja yang tahu apa yang terjadi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sai tampak cuek dengan kehadiran Kyu di rumahnya. Apalagi datang-datang Kyu sudah dengan wajah kesal dan matanya sejak tadi tidak lepas dari sekelilingnya yang kelewatan berantakan. Dan lebih mengerikan lagi, dia menemukan banyak kaleng bir dan beberapa botol _**Jack D**_ di meja.

"pasti Shino dan Chouji mengadakan _**party**_ di sini.."tebak Kyu yang di jawab anggukan oleh Sai. Kyu mendelik kesal ke arah Sai, "dan kau membiarkannya?"

"aku sudah mencegahnya, tapi kau tahu jika aku tidak akan bisa mengontrol mereka. Hanya kau yang bisa mengontrol mereka.."

"apa kau _**leader**_ kami?"tanya Kyu _**sakratis**_ dan mulai membersihkan semua kekacauan di rumah Sai, "harusnya kau bisa mengatasi mereka ada ataupun tanpa aku. Dan hey, apa kau mau berdiam diri saja atau ikut membantuku?!"

Sai hanya tersenyum dan membuat Kyu berkomentar, "simpan saja senyum palsumu itu Sai. Aku bukan salah satu _**fansgirl**_-mu.."

Sai benar-benar tertawa mendengar komentar Kyu. Yeah, Kyu mungkin datar, kelewatan _**to the point**_ dan galaknya melebihi ketua genk preman di Tokyo tapi sebenarnya hatinya baik dan sayang sama mama Kushina.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong ketua genk preman, Kyu kan emang aslinya pernah jadi ketua geng preman seluruh Tokyo. Apa Sai melupakan fakta itu meski mereka sudah bersama sejak SMP?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"oh ayolah~ aku sudah capek. Biarkan aku pulang dan beristirahat.."gerutu Shion sementara kedua sahabatnya masih semangat untuk berkaroke ria

"kau sama sekali tidak asik Shion.."balas Sarah sementara Konan sedang menyanyikan lagu Oogoe Diamond milik AKB48

Shion sudah hampir kehabisan akal untuk segera keluar dari ruangan itu jika hp miliknya tidak bergetar. Buru-buru Shion segera mengangkat teleponnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Moshi-moshi.."

"_kenapa ribut sekali?! Apa kau sedang ada di konser?_"

"ma-maaf, ini siapa?"

"_kau lupa padaku sementara kau memberikan bintang-bintang merepotkan ini?_"

Shino segera tersentak siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara dan buru-buru keluar dari ruang karoke dengan memberikan alasan kepada Sarah kalau dia butuh pergi ke toilet.

"ma-maaf. Tadi aku tidak melihat siapa yang menelepon.."

"_lupakan saja. Kau ada waktu?_"

"eh?"

"_aku sedang bosan dan membutuhkan teman.._"

"tapi bukankah ada member Iris. Seperti.. Sai, Chouji atau Shino?"

"_aku akan menghajar mereka jika bertemu_"

"tapi aku sekarang sedang bersama teman-temanku.."

"_di daerah mana?_"

"di Namikaze~"ucapan Shion terhenti karena baru menyadari jika tempat yang di datanginya adalah salah satu milik keluarga Namikaze yang berarti juga milik keluarga Kyu

"_aku kesana sekarang. Dan tetap di tempatmu sampai aku sampai..!_"

Shion mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi keburu Kyu menutup telepon dan membuat Shion terdiam. Saat mencoba menghubungi lagi, Kyu tidak mengangkat teleponnya dan itu membuatnya menghela nafas pasrah.

Mungkin ini adalah salah satu caranya untuk berterima kasih pada Kyu. Mungkin~

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sarah dan Konan tampak menunggu Shion. Itu terbukti saat Shion masuk ke dalam ruang karoke, Sarah dan Konan memasang wajah khawatir. Shion jadi salah tingkah mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu.

"ke-kenapa kalian memasang wajah seperti itu?"tanya Shion terbata

"kami pikir kau pulang karena sudah kebosanan.."terang Sarah yang di ikuti anggukan Konan

Shion hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Sarah itu. "mana mungkin aku pulang. Tas sekolahku saja masih ada di ruangan ini.."

Sarah dan Konan hanya tersenyum dan mereka bertiga melanjutkan karokean bareng. Tepat setelah lagu ketiga selesai, hp Shion bergetar dan (lagi-lagi) tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"moshi-moshi.."

"_cepat keluar. Aku di lobi.._"

"ba-baik.."jawab Shion terbata dan segera menutup telepon

"siapa itu?"tanya Konan yang sejak tadi sudah memperhatikan gerak-gerik Shion yang sedikit mencurigakan

"a-ano. Aku harus pulang. Saudaraku bilang jika dia datang berkunjung.."jawab Shion berbohong, padahal sebenarnya dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini

"oh begitu.."jawab Konan percaya saja dan Shion segera melesat pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan

Sarah yang baru kembali dari toilet tentu saja bingung saat yang dia lihat hanyalah Konan. "mana Shion?"

"pulang. Katanya ada saudaranya berkunjung.."

"benarkah?"

"hm"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"maaf aku terlambat.."ucap Shion di depan Kyu.

Sementara Kyu tampak tidak terlalu peduli dan dengan bahasa isyarat menyuruh Shion untuk mengikutinya. Padahal Kyu datang sudah dengan penyamaran terbaiknya dan bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengenali Kyu. Tapi entah kenapa Shion bisa mengenali Kyu.

"hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Kyu yang melihat wajah Shion memucat

"eh?"ucap Shion bingung, "aku baik-baik saja kok.."

"wajahmu pucat"

"benarkah?"tanya Shion dan menghentikan langkahnya, lalu mencari hp miliknya yang biasa di gunakan menjadi cermin dadakan.

Kyu yang menyadari jika Shion berhenti berjalan, segera berputar arah dan mendatangi tempat Shion. Tapi wajahnya langsung _**shock**_ begitu melihat apa yang terjadi pada Shion.

"kau berdarah!"

"hah?"ucap Shion dan meraba-raba wajahnya, tapi tidak menemukan cairan yang di sebut oleh Kyu

"bukan disitu _**baka**_!"seru Kyu setengah panik, "tapi di situ!"

Shion mengikuti arah tunjuk Kyu dan wajahnya langsung merah padam. Bayangkan, kakinya mengalir darah dan Shion tahu apa artinya itu. Dia menstruasi! Shion sudah hampir menangis jika Kyu tidak melemparkan jaket yang di kenakannya pada Shion.

"pakai itu! Setahuku kalian selalu begitu jika hal ini terjadi.."

"ta-tapi.."

"pakai saja! dan tunggu di sini sebentar.."perintah Kyu dan segera berlari menuju mobilnya. Shion menuruti perintah Kyu meskipun merasa sayang harus menggunakan jaket Kyu. Apalagi jaket yang di pakainya itu adalah jaket kulit. Catat, jaket kulit! Bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya Shion harus menanggung malu plus rasa bersalah yang menggunung.

"naik"perintah Kyu yang sudah ada di samping Shion

Shion tanpa banyak tanya langsung masuk dan Kyu langsung membawa mobil _**sport**_ jenis _**Ferarri FF**_ merah miliknya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"apa aku harus membawamu ke dokter? Apa kau harus ke rumah sakit?"tanya Kyu bertubi-tubi yang membuat Shion cengo sesaat. Bayangkan saja, Kyu yang terkenal sanggarnya tiba-tiba OOC di depanmu. Rasanya~

"hey, cepat jawab!"seru Kyu yang menghentikan pikiran-pikiran Shion tentang ke-OOCan Kyu

"aku hanya perlu roti.."ucap Shion yang sengaja menyamarkan benda yang di maksud

"roti? Memangnya kau lapar juga?"tanya Kyu heran, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "hey, kita sedang membicarakan bagaimana cara mengatasi yang terjadi padamu, bukan makanan apa yang ingin kau makan!"

Shion benar-benar _**sweatdrop**_ di buatnya. Yang benar saja, yang Shion maksud roti itu kan pembalut Kyu! Kenapa kau tidak peka sekali! Eeh, author lupa kalau Kyu cowok *getoked reader*

"ma-maksudku aku hanya membutuhkan pembalut.."jelas Shion dengan wajah memerah, "dan sepertinya aku masih mempunyainya.."

Kyu tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi. Sepertinya Kyu baru menyadari kebodohannya tadi dan memutuskan untuk diam saja. Tapi hal itu tidak lama karena Kyu melihat Shion membongkar tasnya dengan panik.

"ada apa?"

"ro-rotinya.."ucap Shion tersendat-sendat dan airmatanya sudah menetes

"kenapa?"tanya Kyu ikutan panik

Ehm, kenapa mas Kyu perhatian banget sama Shion? Jangan-jangan.. *langsung di getok si author karena memotong di tempat yang tidak tepat*

"a-aku tidak bisa menemukannya.."

Kyu menghela nafas dan segera membanting setirnya untuk menuju jalan lain yang setahunya ada minimarket di sana.

"tunggu di sini.."perintah Kyu dan segera turun dari mobilnya

Shion memperhatikan kepergian Kyu dengan wajah bersalah, malu dan bingung. Bersalah karena membuat Kyu jadi repot. Malu karena Kyu melihat hal yang memalukan dari seorang gadis. Dan bingung karena Kyu keluar dari mobil tanpa penyamaran sama sekali!

Heee... Kyu keluar tanpa penyamaran?!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyu benar-benar tidak menyadari betapa banyak pasanga mata yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Apalagi saat Kyu membeli barang yang menurut para pembeli sangat tidak biasa. Oke, tissue mungkin masih bisa di maklumi. Kalau pembalut? _**What the~**_

Dan parahnya lagi, Kyu baru tersadar saat melihat bayangan dirinya di kaca toko yang tanpa penyamaran sama sekali. Matanya melihat kiri dan kanan serta mendapati banyak fans yang memfoto dirinya. Ahh~ sepertinya Kyu harus segera memikirkan alasan yang bagus.

"semuanya 500 yen.."ucap sang kasir dan Kyu segera menyerahkan uang pas

"ada apa?"tanya Kyu yang sadar sang kasir sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu

"ke-kenapa artis seperti anda membeli barang ini?"tanyanya terbata sambil menunjuk kantong belanjaan milik Kyu

"ibuku sedang datang bulan.."jelas Kyu bohong, "dan seabagi anak yang baik aku menuruti kata ibuku yang menyuruhku membelikannya ini. Dan sebelum kau bertanya kenapa aku membeli tissue, ibuku suka nonton dorama dan kebetulan stok tissue di rumah sudah habis.."

Sang kasir hanya mengangguk, sementara Kyu segera mengambil belanjaanya dan sempat menyeringai yang membuat banyak gadis histeris. Dalam hati, Kyu menghitung-hitung dosa yang telah di lakukannya (emang bisa?) tapi~ kan Kyu nggak bohong sepenuhnya. Oke, bagian mama Kushina lagi menstruasi mungkin bohong (tapi siapa yang tahu kalo itu itu emang bener terjadi?), tapi bagian mama Kushina suka nonton dorama itu kan bener. Dan kalau stok tissue di rumah sampe habis, kayaknya nggak mungkin deh. Mr. Minato pasti sudah nyetok tissue yang cukup dipake buat sepuluh tahun lagi sama keluarga Namikaze.

Intinya, Kyu nggak bohong sepenuhnya. Titik, selesai. #gubrak

"ambil"ucap Kyu masuk ke mobil dan melemparkan barang yang di belinya ke Shion

"kenapa ada tissue segala?"tanya Shion bingung

"kau jelek saat menangis"

Shion hanya meringis mendengar ucapan Kyu itu. Sepertinya sanggar Kyu sudah balik lagi. *di hajar sama Kyuubi si author*

"eh? Eh? Kenapa kita di sini?"tanya Shion bingung karena Kyu sudah membawa mobilnya ke _**basement **_apartemennya yang merupakan tempat parkir mobil

"ke apartemenku"

"ta-tapi aku bisa pulang ke rumah dan menggurus semuanya sendiri.."

"dan membiarkanmu pulang dengan penampilan seperti itu? Kau pikir aku orang yang tidak punya perasaan?"

'_**emang iya..**_'gumam Shion dalam hati

"kau jalan lambat sekali.."gerutu Kyuubi dan menarik tangan Shion, "kau tahan berlama-lama seperti ini?"

"ti-tidak kok.."

"makanya geraknya cepat"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyu sedang menyiapkan makan malam sementara Shion mencuci bajunya dan sementara menggunakan pakaian Kyu. Saat Shion datang ke hadapan Kyu, Kyu hanya bisa _**sweatdrop**_ dengan pilihan pakaian Shion.

"ganti pakaian"perintah Kyu

"eh?"tanya Shion bingung "tapi kenapa?"

"kau pura-pura polos atau memang sengaja melakukannya?"

"melakukan apaan? Aku tidak melakukan apapun selain meminjam pakaianmu.."

Kyu hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kelemotan otak Shion. Apa menstruasi bisa buat otak orang jadi lemot ya?

"pokoknya cepat ganti!"perintah Kyu dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda, memasak

"tapi kau tidak memberikan alasan padaku kenapa.."

Kyu meletakkan pisau yang tadi di pegangnya dan menatap Shion dengan tajam. "_**baka!**_ Pakaianmu berwarna putih dan terlalu pendek. Apa perlu alasan lagi?"

"ta-tapi ini kan kemeja, jadi wajar saja agak pendek.."

"kau ingin kuserang?"tanya Kyu dengan wajah serius yang membuat Shion terdiam, masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Kyu. "kalau tidak mau, cepat ganti pakaianmu.."

Shion yang akhirnya mengerti apa maksud Kyu segera masuk ke kamar Kyu dan mengganti pakaiannya. Sementara Kyu hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum bergumam "kau gadis yang paling merepotkan yang pernah kukenal"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Momen ter-_**awkward**_ yang terjadi pada mereka untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini saat makan malam dan suasananya sangat~ ugh, mau ngomen aja nggak punya kata-kata. Intinya, hening seperti kuburan.

Selesai makan, Shion berniat untuk mencuci piring kotor tapi Kyu tidak setuju dan malah menyuruh Shion untuk mengurus seragamnya apa sudah kering atau belum.

"tapi aku tidak enak merepotkanmu seperti ini. Setidaknya biarkan aku membantumu.."desak Shion yang tidak di hiraukan oleh Kyu yang memang sedang mencuci piring

"dari pada kau terus mengangguku di sini, kenapa kau tidak cek seragammu apa sudah kering atau belum?"

"tapi~"

"ini tempatku dan aku berhak melakukan apapun.."

Kalau sudah di gituin, mau kaga mau Shion nurutin juga kemauan Kyu. Saat yakin Shion sudah pergi, Kyu hanya menghela nafas panjang. Dia sebenarnya kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa jujur dengan perasaannya dan malah selalu berlaku kasar pada Shion. Tapi~ entahlah. Hanya gadis itu yang sanggup merasuki mimpinya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

'_**ini bukan cinta kan? Because love is a shameless..**_'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"ini rumahmu?"tanya Kyu meyakinkan Shion jika dia memang tidak salah mengantarkan Shion. Selain itu memang kondisi tempat tinggalnya jauh dari kata layak. Bahkan menurut Kyu, mungkin gudang di rumah keluarganya masih lebih baik dari pada tempat tinggal gadis itu.

Shion hanya tersenyum, sepertinya memaklumi sikap Kyu yang mungkin _**shock **_dengan tempat tinggalnya. "begitulah. Sebenarnya lebih tepatnya aku menyewanya.."

"begitu.."

"terima kasih untuk hari ini dan maafkan aku karena merepotkanmu. Nanti aku akan membuat bintang lagi sebagai balasannya.."

"hey.. hey.. bintang-bintang yang kau berikan padaku masih belum habis, jadi jangan tambahkan aku beban untuk menghabiskannya dengan menambahkan jumlahnya.."

Shion hanya tertawa pelan mendengar protes Kyu. "baik.. baik. Aku tidak akan memberikannya, setidaknya untuk sekarang.."

"hm"

Meskipun Shion sudah turun dari mobil sejak tadi, Kyu masih belum mau beranjak. Sepertinya Kyu masih perlu memproses semua yang di lihatnya dan perlu melakukan sesuatu agar Shion tidak tinggal di tempat yang menyedihkan itu. Tapi~ bagaimana caranya?

Ah~ sepertinya _**kami-sama**_ sedang berbaik hati pada Kyu karena memberikan alasan yang tepat untuk membawa keluar Shion dari lingkungan yang menurut Kyu menyedihkan itu.

Kyu melihat Shion sedang bertengkar dengan wanita paruh baya dan wanita paruh baya itu melemparkan koper dan beberapa kotak yang menurut perhitungan Kyu adalah barang-barang Shion. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyu langsung keluar dan menolong Shion yang hampir saja di tampar wanita paruh baya itu.

"ada apa ini?"tanya Kyu datar, sementara wanita paruh baya itu dan Shion _**shock**_

"K-Kyu~"ucap Shion yang segera di potong Kyu, "ada masalah apa kau dengannya?"

"dia tidak membayar uang sewa apartemen selama tiga bulan dan aku sudah lelah untuk menunggunya untuk melunasinya.."jelas wanita paruh baya itu dan menatap Shion kesal

"aku sudah bilang akan membayarnya minggu depan.."jawab Shion tidak kalah kesal

Kyu yang sudah tahu permasalahannya segera mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan uang sebesar seratus ribu yen. "apa ini cukup?"

"K-Kyu.."ucap Shion tidak suka, sementara wanita paruh baya itu segera mengambil uang yang di serahkan oleh Kyu dan pergi begitu saja

"kenapa kau melakukannya?!"seru Shion kesal

Kyu tampak tidak peduli dan menyerahkan origami bintang buatan Shion yang berwarna hijau. "permintaan kedua. Tinggal di apartemen bersamaku dan kau tidak boleh menolak.."

"tapi~"

"aku bilang tidak boleh menolak"tegas Kyu dan mengambil koper Shion

Shion mau tidak mau mengekori Kyu dan membawa beberapa kotak barang-barangnya yang tadi di lempari wanita paruh baya tadi yang merupakan pemilik apartemen yang di tinggali Shion. Setidaknya sampai kemarin.

"tidak ada yang ketinggalan?"

"tidak"

"masuk ke mobil"perintah Kyu yang di turuti oleh Shion

Segera, mereka sudah meninggalkan tempat yang mengerikan menurut Kyu dan melaju di jalanan malam Tokyo. Dan Kyu sepertinya melupakan satu fakta saat membawa pulang Shion yang membuatnya bisa menjadi sangat kerepotan nantinya.

Besok itu kan jadwal mama Kushina mengunjungi apartemen Kyu..

What..?! WHAT?!

Kyuu! Habislah kau berhadapan dengan mama Kushina..

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"kau bisa menggunakan kamar ini.."terang Kyu saat membawa masuk Shion ke kamar barunya. Shion tampak terpesona dengan ukuran kamarnya yang setara dengan ukuran apartemen yang di tinggalinya itu. (Shion, sesempit itukah apartemenmu?)

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka desainnya? Kalau kau tidak suka, besok aku akan menggantinya dengan desain yang kau inginkan.."

"eh..? tidak kok. Aku justru sangat menyukai kamarnya.."

"baguslah"ucap Kyu dan berjalan keluar kamar. Sebelum keluar, Kyu menoleh ke arah Shion dan berkata, "katakan saja padaku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu.."

"umm.. Kyu~"panggil Shion ragu yang membuat Kyu menghentikan langkahnya untuk membuka pintu dan menoleh ke arah Shion

"ada apa?"

"kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Bukankah kita baru kenal?"

'_**aku juga tidak mengerti. Yang aku tahu, di manapun kau berada aku selalu bisa melihatmu meski kau tidak menyadarinya..**_'

"aku hanya butuh teman"

"tapi~"

"Iris? Mereka hanya bisa membuatku mengamuk jika berlama-lama bersama mereka.."

"bukannya kau punya keluarga dan saudara? Kenapa kau mau membiarkanku tinggal di sini jika hanya membutuhkan teman?"

"keluargaku itu tidaklah seperti yang kau lihat. Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan saudara? Adikku baru saja menikah, jadi dia tidak mungkin kemari lagi.."

"maaf"

"untuk apa?"

"mempertanyakan alasan mengapa aku bisa di sini.."

"menurutku normal saja, karena manusia memang di rancang untuk selalu bertanya demi memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya"

Hening.

Kyu memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara ngobrol-ngobrol mereka dan keluar kamar Shion. Shion menatap tempat terakhir Kyu berada dan entah kenapa, dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Nafasnya tidak beraturan dan wajahnya memerah.

'_**jangan bilang.. jangan bilang aku jatuh cinta dengannya...**_'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love is Shameless huh?**_

Kyu memikirkan gumamannya tadi siang tentang cinta dan tiba-tiba Kyu mendapatkan inspirasi untuk menulis lagu. Tidak berapa lama, Kyu sudah asik mencorat-coret kertas dan menciptakan nada untuk lagu yang dia tulis.

Yeah~ untuk urusan membuat lagu di band Iris, Kyu yang melakukannya karena dia memang jago membuatnya. Bahkan Kyu bisa menghasilkan sebuah lagu hanya dalam waktu tiga puluh menit.

Satu kata untuk Kyu, _**Genius!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hey, Mei balik lagi dengan cerita ini. Iya-iya.. fic yang lama masih Mei lanjutin. Tapi sabar yah, namanya juga ide. Datang nggak ngasih tahu, tahu-tahu yang datang malahan ide buat cerita ini, bukannya cerita yang lain.**_

_**Apa amanat yang di dapat dalam cerita ini? Silahkan cari sendiri.. #padahal malas nulis *getoked***_

_**Karena pair yang di gunakan masih sangat baru, makanya Mei buat grup 'Ruby & Amethyst' di facebook. Silahkan di cari jika berminat untuk bergabung atau add fb Mei untuk minta di masukin ke grup yang masih seumur kecambah ini.**_

_**Eaa~ apa romancenya sudah terasa atau malag garing, kering dan maksa? Yaa~ silahkan sampaikan semua uneg-unegnya di tempat bernama review. Masih banyak tempat kososngnya kok, jadi muat untuk menampung semua uneg-uneg reader ^^**_


	3. Star 3 - Just Cooking for Me

_**Electric Beginning**_

_**Story © Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, Typo, gajeness, humor garing seperti kerupuk melempem dan segala macam yang tidak tertuliskan disini**_

_**Ini adalah side story dari 'Electric Shock!' namun dengan tokoh utama yang berbeda dengan yang ada di ES. Jika reader penasaran dengan kelanjutan kisah NaruHina dkk, silahkan menunggu sequelnya yang sedang on the way di buat :D**_

_**Kisah ini adalah rangkaian kisah ES yang Mei beri nama 'Electric Series'. Hope you like this story ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Love is a shameless lie_

_But there are words I want to tell you_

_I love you_

_I love you baby_

_Can you see my heart?_

(**Shameless Lie – Heo Ga Yoon**)

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Shion terbangun dan melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih gading. Seingatnya, warna langit-langit kamarnya berwarna hijau yang sudah sangat kusam. Memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan sambil mengumpulkan kesadaran, Shion melihat sekelilingnya.

Dan dia baru teringat satu hal..

Bukannya sekarang dia sudah tinggal di rumah Kyu a.k.a Namikaze Kyuubi. Shion sendiri juga heran kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba bisa tinggal di tempat artis yang sedang naik daun. Apa jangan-jangan~

Akh~ tidak baik berprasangka buruk pada orang yang sudah menolongnya. Lebih baik sekarang Shion membuat sarapan sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya.

Tapi~ sarapan apa yang bisa dia masak untuk artis seperti Kyu?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah selesai membuat sarapan, Shion berniat membangunkan Kyu. Tapi niat itu batal karena bel pintu berbuyi, menandakan ada seseorang yang berkunjung. Tapi, siapa sih pagi-pagi begini yang berkunjung? Apa tukang koran yang menagih uang korannya?

Shion tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa saat melihat wanita cantik bersurai merah ada di depan pintu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Sepertinya wanita itu mempunyai banyak pertanyaan yang ingin di ajukan pada Shion.

"ma-maaf. Anda siapa?"tanya Shion sopan, meski agak terbata

"aku yang harus bertanya padamu, kau ini siapa?"tanyanya penuh selidik

Kyu yang masih mengantuk melihat Shion membukakan pintu dan melihat sang mama ada di depan pintu. Dengan menguap malas, Kyu menyapa sang mama.

"pagi ma.."

'_**heeh? Jadi ini ibunya Kyu?**_'gumam Shion tidak percaya karena wajah wanita itu a.k.a Kushina sangat awet muda dan tidak terlihat sedikitpun bahwa dia adalah seorang ibu. Shion kira wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah seorang model dan merupakan pacar Kyu.

"Kyu.. mama harap kamu memberikan penjelasan terhadap apa yang mama lihat sekarang.."ucap wanita itu penuh dengan keseriusan

Wait.. wait..! kenapa mama Kushina mendadak jadi serius begini? Apa ini termasuk kutukan dorama juga? #plakk

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"maaf menganggu, tapi aku ingin pamit pergi ke sekolah.."ucap Shion di ruang tamu, sementara Kyu dan Kushina sejak tadi tidak kunjung membuka suara

"kau sudah sarapan?"tanya Kyu

"aku bisa sarapan di sekolah kok. Jadi jangan pedulikan aku.."jawab Shion yang benar-benar ingin melarikan diri dari apartemen Kyu. Mungkin Shion terdengar seperti pengecut, tapi Shion tidak siap untuk mendengarkan berbagai omelan dari Kushina dan menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Kyu. (haduh, ternyata Shion juga korban dorama seperti mama Kushina =,=")

Kyu yang melihat pergerakan Shion yang terburu-buru pergi langsung menangkap tangan Shion dan berkata "kau harus sarapan"

"tapi~"

"mama ingin ikut sarapan?"tanya Kyu yang di jawab senyuman oleh Kushina yang menurut Shion memiliki seribu makna. Sementara Kyu melihat hal itu mengartikan 'iya' dan segera menarik Shion ke dapur.

Dan lagi-lagi, momen ter-_**awkward **_terjadi lagi di meja makan. Sepanjang saat sarapan, baik Kyu, Shion maupun Kushina tidak ada membuka suaranya. Setelah selesai makan, Kushina baru membuka pembicaraan.

"namamu siapa?"

"S-Shion. Walker Shion.."

"kau sekolah di mana?"

"di THS (Tokyo High School), bi.."

"oh begitu. Kau kelas~"ucapan Kushina tidak selesai lantaran Kyu memotong perkataan sang mama dengan menyuruh (lebih tepatnya mengusir) Shion pergi ke sekolah.

"cepat pergi ke sekolah. Kau ingin terlambat?"

"tapi~"

"di bawah sudah ada supir yang menunggumu. Jadi cepat pergi ke sekolah"

Shion mematuhi perkataan Kyu dan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum pamit pergi. Memang benar kata Kyu, jam sudah menunjukkan jam enam lewat empat puluh lima menit dan itu berarti tersisa setengah jam lagi sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi.

"Kyu, mama tidak sangka kau akan seperhatian itu terhadap orang lain. Apalagi terhadap perempuan.."tawa Kushina saat Shion sudah pergi

Kyu hanya diam dan memilih untuk membereskan seluruh peralatan makan yang di gunakan saat sarapan. Kushina menatap anak pertamanya dengan tatapan geli karena dirinya sudah hafal dengan semua tingkah Kyu, dan dirinya tahu jika Kyu memang sengaja menghidarinya untuk menjawab pertanyaanya tadi.

"oh ayolah Kyu~"kali ini sifat asli Kushina sudah keluar dan nada bicaranya sudah merengek penasaran. "mama kan hanya penasaran sama calon menantu baru mama.."

"uhuk.." ternyata ucapan mama Kushina cukup membuat Kyu terbatuk. Kushina hanya terkikik geli melihat reaksi sang anak, sementara Kyu meruntuki kebodohan dirinya karena bisa terbatuk hanya karena pertanyaan sang mama.

"jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"ma, dia masih kelas 2 SMA dan belum cukup umur untuk menikah.."

"siapa bilang? Menurut hukum pernikahan di Jepang, seseorang boleh menikah di usia enam belas tahun. Jadi kapan mama bisa menimbang cucu?"

Kyu hampir terjungkal mendengar pertanyaan sang mama yang kelewatan sangat. Hey, apa-apaan maksudnya ini? Kyu tidak pernah bilang jika Kyu punya hubungan khusus dengan Shion.

Ehm~ setidaknya belum..

"mama.. kalo mama mau cucu, kenapa tidak minta pada Naruto dan Hinata? Aku yakin dengan kemampuan mereka, dalam waktu dekat mama bisa menimbang cucu. Jadi kenapa harus menanyakan hal bodoh itu padaku?"

"tapi mama maunya dari kamu, Kyuu~"

Kyu hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar permintaan sang mama yang terdengar konyol. Bukannya tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan sang mama, tapi kenapa harus Kyu? Bukankah masih ada Naruto dan Hinata yang jelas-jelas sudah menikah?

Selain itu, Kyu kan belum punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Shion. Jadi atas dasar apa Kyu ngajak nikah Shion? Demi menyenangkan sang mama?

Walaupun penganut paham _**love is shameless**_, tapi Kyu tahu kalau pernikahan itu hanya sekali seumur hidup dan bukanlah hal yang main-main.

"jadi Kyuu~?"

"maaf ma, tapi minta saja pada Naruto dan Hinata ya.."

Kushina mendengarnya hanya cemberut dan mulai mengomeli Kyu panjang lebar. Sementara Kyu pasrah saja, dari pada terus menerus di tanyain kapan menikah dan ngasih cucu ke Kushina. Emangnya usia Kyu semiris itu apa sampai-sampai Kushina menyuruh Kyu segera menikah? Kan usia Kyu baru 21 tahun, masih panjang jalan hidup Kyu untuk menikah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sai tampak kebingungan saat mendapati Kyu yang memasang wajah kusut seperti baju yang belum di setrika selama setahun (malas amat yang punya baju #plakk). Dan sebagai _**leader**_ dan sahabat yang baik, tentu Sai merasa harus bertanya.

"kau kenapa?"

"mamaku berkunjung"

Sai hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyu. Yaa~ kalau hal ini sih sudah wajar bisa buat _**bad mood**_ Kyu. Palingan Kushina nyuruh Kyu segera menikah dan memberinya cucu. Sai sudah hafal kenapa Kyu _**bad mood **_kalau Kushina datang.

"dan kau menjawab?"

"menyuruh mama untuk memintanya pada Naruto dan Hinata"

"tapi mereka masih muda"

"lalu kau pikir aku sudah cukup tua untuk melakukan hal itu?"

"terserah kaulah"

Kyu menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Sai itu dan memutuskan untuk mengotak-atik gitar miliknya. Sai hanya tersenyum dan mendengarkan lagu yang sudah di rekam Kyu.

"_**Love is Shameless, huh?**_"tanya Sai begitu selesai mendengarkan lagu Kyu

"ya"

"lalu kenapa kau menulis _**I Love You**_ sementara kau bilang _**Love is Shameless**_?"

"karena cinta memang seperti itu"

Sai tampak berpikir sejenak, berusaha mencerna lirik lagu yang di ciptakan Kyu. Sai langsung menyeringai begitu mengetahui makna lagu Kyu dan melirik Kyu yang tengah asik memetik gitarnya.

"kau sedang jatuh cinta bukan?"

Sting. Senar gitar Kyu langsung terputus mendengar ucapan Sai. Haduh, kenapa setiap ada orang yang bisa menebak apa yang di pikirkan Kyu dengan benar, selalu yang jadi korban adalah senar gitar?

Sai menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan dalam hati menertawakan kepolosan Kyu saat jatuh cinta.

"wah.. kuharap orang yang berhasil mendapatkan hatimu bisa bertahan dengan sifatmu yang sanggar itu.."ledek Sai yang membuat Kyu mendelik kesal

"_**urusai!**_"

Shion yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruang tamu membuat Kyu tersentak, sementara Sai tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan dari Shion. Sebenarnya Shion agak risih dengan tatapan Sai, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"kenapa masuk tidak mengucapkan salam?"omel Kyu yang membuat Sai segera menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu. Tumben banget peduli sama sopan santun. Padahal tadi Sai masuk begitu saja nggak di marahin.

"a-aku sudah mengucapkannya. Mungkin kau tidak mendengarkannya.."jawab Shion terbata

"oh"jawab Kyu sekedarnya dan menatapi senar gitarnya yang putus akibat perkataan Sai tadi

"apa kau.. err maksudku kalian sudah makan?"ucap Shion yang mengoreksi ucapannya

"belum"kali ini bukan Kyu yang menjawab melainkan Sai. Kyu langsung mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya dari gitar dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Sai.

_**Jangan-jangan Sai..**_

"kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan makan siang"

"aku ikut membantu"

"tapi~"

Sai tidak peduli dan menarik tangan Shion untuk segera ke dapur. Kyu menatap kepergian Sai dengan berbagai perasaan dan jelas perasaan itu bukan hal yang baik.

_**.. Jatuh cinta pada Shion**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"jadi begitu.."ucap Sai saat selesai mendengarkan cerita Shion

Shion hanya mengangguk dan dengan cepat merajang bawang bombay. Sai melihatnya bertepuk tangan karena melihat kecepatan tangan Shion yang seperti seorang chef profesional.

"ah~ aku jadi iri pada Kyu.."

"eh?"

"karena dia bisa menikmati masakanmu setiap hari. Terakhir kali ada seseorang yang memasakkan khusus untukku adalah setahun yang lalu.."

"kenapa bisa? Bukannya kau punya pacar?"

"pacar? Aku sudah putus dengannya sejak setahun yang lalu"

"maaf"

"untuk apa?"

"karena menanyakan hal yang menyinggungmu.."

Sai hanya tersenyum dan itu (tidak) di lihat oleh Shion."tidak apa-apa"

"err.. mungkin aku bisa memasak untukmu. Tapi jika kau tidak keberatan.."

"benarkah?"tanya Sai bersemangat

Shion hanya tesenyum, lalu meneruskan memasak. Sai bersenandung riang dengan lagu-lagu yang band-nya nyanyikan, band Iris.

Sementara Kyu? Kyu mendengar semuanya dan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Toh, Kyu bukan siapa-siapa Shion bukan?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sepanjang makan siang, Kyu hanya bisa menahan emosinya karena Shion dan Sai sejak tadi terus-terusan mengobrol. Bagi Kyu yang pemuja ketenangan saat makan tentu saja ternganggu dengan ulah Shion dan Sai. Oke mungkin Shion masih bisa di maafkan karena tidak tahu sifat Kyu, tapi Sai? Uwoo~ jangan berlaga tidak tahu karena mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak SMP.

"Sai, cepat habiskan makanmu dan segera pulang"ucap Kyu yang membuat Sai tertawa

"tumben kau mengusir tamu. Biasanya kau tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi.."ledek Sai yang membuat Kyu melemparkan _**deathglare**_ terbaiknya pada Sai. Dan tebak, Sai malah tertawa mendapatkannya. Sepertinya memang Sai benar-benar harus di cek ke psikolog deh.

Shion yang cukup peka jika Kyu tidak suka saat makan ribut memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di ajukan Sai sepanjangn makan siang. Dan saat mereka selesai makan siang, untuk pertama kalinya Kyu menyuruh Sai untuk mencuci piring sementara Kyu memaksa Shion untuk segera mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya meski Shion berkata bisa mengerjakannya nanti.

Waah~ sepertinya perang memperebutkan Shion sudang di mulai nih

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Shion menepati janjinya pada Sai untuk memasakkan makanan. Shion tampak sibuk membuat bekal makan siang untuk Sai dan Kyu.

Kyu?

Tentu saja Shion membuatkannya karena Shion masih tahu diri karena sudah di izinkan tinggal di apartemen oleh Kyu. Tenang~ Kyu tidak tahu kegiatan Shion ini karena sejak pagi Kyu sudah pergi dari rumah karena pekerjaanya.

'_**benar ini kantornya?**_'gumam Shion dan sekali lagi mengecek email yang di kirimkan oleh Sai

Saat masuk ke kantor, Shion langsung di cegat oleh petugas keamanan yang mengira Shion adalah salah satu fans dari artis-artis di perusahaan tersebut.

"maaf nona, tapi anda di larang masuk kemari kecuali menggunakan tanda pengenal.."

"ta-tapi saya hanya ingin mengantarkan bekal"

"saya bilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh! Apa perlu saya menyeret anda keluar?"

Kyu yang melihat Shion di cegat oleh petugas keamanan yang memang terkenal dengan kelebayan menahan orang, segera menghampiri.

"ada apa?"suara bass itu sontak membuat Shion menoleh dan mendapati Kyu di belakangnya

"aku hanya ingin mengantarkan bekal untukmu dan Sai.."

Kyu yang sudah senang Shion mengantarkan makanan untuknya, di paksa untuk menurunkan _**mood**_-nya karena mendengar nama Sai. Ahh~ lagi-lagi Sai nyempil.

"berikan padaku"

"tapi~"

"kau tidak percaya padaku?"tanya Kyu kesal dan di jawab gelengan oleh Shion. "dan sebaiknya kau pulang ke rumah dan mengerjakan tugasmu"

"tapi~"

"tidak boleh membantah"

Kalau sudah keluar kata keramat itu, Shion hanya bisa mengangguk dan menunduk sebelum pergi. Sementara petugas keamana itu memandangi kepergian Shion dengan tatapan heran. Apa hubungannya dengan Kyu coba? Mana orang yang di hadapinya itu adalah orang tersangar sepanjang masa. Setidaknya di kantor managemen itu.

"lain kali biarkan dia kemari"ucap Kyu sebelum pergi

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terima kasih atas bekalnya. Rasanya enak ^^**_

Shion tersenyum membaca email Sai. Berarti Kyu memang benar-benar menyampaikan kotak bekal makan siang yang dia buat. Shion memilih untuk pergi ke supermarket sebelum pulang ke apartemen Kyu.

Seharusnya sih Shion bekerja di cafe sekarang. Tapi karena Kyu memaksanya untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan _**part time**_ jika mau tinggal di apartemennya membuat Shion terpaksa menurutinya. Dan sebagai kompensasi, Kyu memberikan uang bulanan plus uang belanja untuk kebutuhan rumah yang Kyu lebih senang menyebutnya uang makan.

Shion juga merasa jika Kyu memperlakukannya seperti kakak yang melindungi adiknya, meski terkadang (lebih banyak iya-nya) sanggar. Shion merasa senang karena selama ini dia hidup sebatang kara dan tidak ada yang memperhatikannya seperti itu. Dulu memang dia punya orang tua, tapi saat usianya sepuluh tahun, kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

'_**sebelum pulang, sebaiknya aku mampir ke kuil dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas kehidupanku sekarang..**_'gumam Shion saat membayar belanjaannya

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"eh?"ucap Shion bingung karena saat berbalik, Kyu sudah menyerahkan bintang ketiga yang berwarna ungu

"memasak hanya untukku"

"ha?"

"jangan memasak untuk orang lain dan kau tidak boleh menolak"

"tapi kenapa?"

"karena aku tidak ingin orang lain merasakan makanan yang kau buat"

"kalau begitu kau egois"

"aku memang egois"

Shion hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyu yang jujur itu. Dan Shion menerima bintang yang di serahkan oleh Kyu dan berkata "baik"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"yaah~ padahal makanan yang kau buat sangat enak"ucap Sai saat Shion memberitahukan bahwa dia tidak bisa memasak untuk Sai lagi

"maaf"

"tapi kenapa kau mau menuruti permintaan Kyu?"

"karena aku selalu menepati janji yang kubuat"

Sai diam, tampak berpikir keras untuk membuat Shion tidak berhenti memasak untuknya. "bagaimana jika kau memasak di rumahku? Kyu tentu tidak tahu hal itu bukan?"

Shion menggeleng pelan, tidak menyetujui usulan Sai. "aku orang yang selalu memengang janjiku. Jadi, maaf Sai.."

Sai hanya menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum. "kalau begitu kau tidak boleh menolakku untuk ikut aku minggu depan.."

"umm, a-ano. Minggu depan aku pergi _**study tour**_.."

"kalau begitu minggu depannya lagi. Bagaimana?"

"baiklah. Dua minggu lagi kan?"

"ya"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"aku pulang.."ucap Shion saat menutup pintu apartemen

Tidak ada jawaban.

Shion menghela nafas dan mengambil selop miliknya serta meletakkan sepatu yang di gunakannya tadi ke rak sepatu. Saat melewati ruang tamu, untuk pertama kalinya Shion mendengarkan suara Kyu menyanyi secara langsung.

Dan lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh Kyu membuat Shion _**speechless**_ dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan Kyu yang sedikit bingung kearahnya.

"kau sudah pulang?"tanya Kyu tidak menyelesaikan nyanyiannya yang membuat Shion mendesak kecewa dan itu membuat Kyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya "kau kenapa?"

"ti-tidak"jawab Shion terbata. Nggak mungkin ngomong kalau dia kecewa karena Kyu tidak menyelesaikan nyanyiannya bukan?

Kyu tidak mau ambil pusing dan dengan bahasa isyarat menyuruh Shion untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"ini"serah Kyu dan menyetel gitarnya

"eh? Bukannya ini surat pernyataan _**study tour**_? Kenapa kau menandatanganinya?"

"karena kau tidak punya wali, jadi aku saja yang menjadi walimu.."

"tapi~"

"sudahlah. Kau belajar saja yang benar"

Shion ragu menanyakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Namun kalau dia tidak menanyakannya, mungkin sampai nanti Shion akan tetap penasaran.

"Kyu, kenapa kau selalu baik padaku? Memangnya apa artinya aku untukmu?"

"kau adikku. Wajar bukan seorang kakak selalu baik pada adiknya?"

"be-begitu"

'_**adik ya? Berarti kesempatanku untuk mendapatkanmu tidak ada ya?**_'gumam Shion dalam hati dan tersenyum saat Kyu memandangnya dengan heran

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat ini Shion, Sarah dan Konan sedang berbelanja di pusat perbelanjaan. Dan sebenarnya Sarah dan Konan merasa heran kenapa Shion bisa pergi berbelanja dengan mereka padahal biasanya hari itu adalah hari Shion bekerja sambilan.

"kau tida kerja sambilan, Shion?"tanya Sarah heran saat mereka berada di _**food court**_

"aku sudah berhenti.."

"lalu kau mendapatkan biaya hidup dari mana? Bukankah selama ini kau bergantung dari kerja sambilan?"tanya Konan setelah sebelumnya menyeruput jus apel miliknya

"aku sudah menemukan pekerjaan baru.."

"di mana? Mungkin aku bisa mengunjungimu sekali-kali.."tanya Sarah bersemangat

"sayangnya aku bekerja sebagai pembantu dan itu berarti kau tidak mengunjungiku, Sarah.."ucap Shion yang membuat Sarah menggerutu. '_**maaf aku berbohong padamu, Sarah. tapi pasti kau akan histeris begitu tahu siapa yang kumaksud..**_'

"lalu kenapa kau tidak ada di apartemenmu lagi? Kemarin aku kesana dan aku tidak menemukanmu.."tanya Konan yang membuat Shion panik dan berusaha mencari alasan secepat mungkin

"aku pindah tempat tinggal. Di sana terlalu mahal.."jawab Shion sambil tersenyum dan berdoa dalam hati semoga Konan tidak menyadari kebohongannya

Dan untung saja Konan percaya dengan perkataan Shion dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Dan sepertinya Shion harus semakin jago berbohong untuk menutupi bahwa dirinya tinggal dengan Kyu. Bisa-bisa nanti terjadi skandal dan korban pertama skanal itu pasti Shion. Shion kan masih sayang nyawa dan nggak mau jadi makanan empuk para wartawan dan fans Kyu serta I-Lo.

Sepertinya Shion tidak pernah membayangkan hidup serumit ini deh saat membuat origami bintang untuk Kyu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"i-ini apa?"tanya Shion yang bingung karena Kyu menyodorkan sebuah benda yang berbentuk kotak dan terhubung dengan kabel USB

"_**power bank**_. Itu untuk meng-_**charger**_ hp milikmu jika baterai hp _**drop**_ dan tidak ada sumber listrik di dekatmu. Kau bisa menggunakanannya selama 4 kali untuk mengcharger hp-mu sampai penuh.."jelas Kyu yang membuat Shion _**sweatdrop**_. Shion kan mau _**study tour**_, bukan mau kamping ke tengah hutan.

"a-ano, aku kan tidak pergi ke tengah hutan.."

"tapi bagaimana jika baterai hp-mu _**drop**_ dan aku tidak bisa menghubungimu? Pokoknya kau bawa saja dan aku akan mengirim email setiap jam untuk mengecek kau masih hidup atau tidak. Dan jangan berpikir untuk men-_**silent**_ hp milikmu atau aku langsung terbang ke Kyoto untuk menemuimu.."jelas Kyu panjang lebar yang membuat Shion kebingungan dengan sikap Kyu. Tapi di jawab anggukan oleh Shion agar tidak mendengarkan ucapan Kyu yang semakin _**absurd**_.

'_**apa begini ya rasanya punya kakak yang over protective?**_'gumam Shion yang tidak menyadari jika perhatian Kyu itu sebenarnya lebih dari seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Electric Beginning ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ceritanya kenapa makin absurd ya? Dan yang menanyakan bagaimana kelanjutan fic-fic Mei yang belum sempat di update, jawabannya "sedang dalam proses.."**_

_**Yaak, intinya chap ini Kyu sudah memperhatikan Shion meski kadang sanggarnya masih nggak hilang dan buat Shion salah persepsi. Ehm.. bagi yang nunggu mas Sai bareng Shion, mohon sabar ya. Mungkin chap depan atau chap depannya lagi -?- bakalan keluar mereka :D**_

_**Karena pair yang di gunakan masih sangat baru, makanya Mei buat grup 'Ruby & Amethyst' di facebook. Silahkan di cari jika berminat untuk bergabung atau add fb Mei untuk minta di masukin ke grup yang masih seumur kecambah ini.**_

_**Silahkan tinggalkan kesan, pesan atau apapunlah itu (asal jangan ngeiklan aja) di tempat bernama review. Semakin banyak yang masuk, semakin membuat Mei bersemangat untuk mempublish lanjutannya secara kilat ^^**_


End file.
